


Abre la Puerta

by usudamit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada paso que da es un golpe directo a la cabeza o, quizás, un golpe en el tiempo. De pie frente a la imagen de James Barnes, una oleada de recuerdos ataca su cabeza, puertas que se abren y aquel Steve Rogers que conoce de algún lado, hundido en sus pensamiento, ignora completamente a la gente de su entorno, de su pasado y también a aquel muchacho conocido que ahí se encontraba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abre la Puerta

Cada paso que da es un golpe directo a la cabeza o, quizás, un golpe en el tiempo. Como un enorme pasillo lleno de puertas esperando abrirse en algún momento, aunque cada vez con más dificultad, porque para completar cada misión se debe tener una mente sana y un cuerpo sano. Mente sana y limpia, sin recuerdos ni emociones, pero a pesar de toda la tensión ocurrida hacía unos días antes y que le había remecido todo aquel pasillo, le faltaba una puerta por abrir y ahí estaba, frente a su antiguo ser.

_Tu nombre es James Buchanan Barnes_

Se aquello repetía una y otra vez, como una grabadora. Y ahí estaba, frente a James Barnes, frente a Bucky “ _el mejor amigo de Steve Rogers_ ”. Aquel que conocía de quién sabe dónde ignorando las mentiras de Rumlow, ignorando las órdenes de HYDRA, ignorando a aquel muchacho conocido que se encontraba en la galería…

_Sí, es él._

Una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies, su brazo metálico temblaba, como si se encontrara listo para abalanzarse sobre él y sujetarlo del cuello para acabar con su misión de una vez por todas, mas no podía. Una parte aún desconocida para él se lo impedía e incluso un impulso obligaba al Soldado del Invierno a acercarse a él para que respondiera una serie de preguntas que aún no tenían forma.

Steve (porque ese era su nombre o ese era el nombre con el cual estaba etiquetado) recorría la galería como un gato silencioso, evitando ser descubierto y mostrándose lo más incógnito posible. Una gorra hasta los ojos y unas ropas lo bastante normales para pasar desapercibido, menos para el Soldado del Invierno (o lo que quedaba de él) que sólo se encontraba en un rincón de la galería, muy cerca al cuadro informativo con una fotografía suya y datos sobre su viejo ser. Aquel espacio donde siempre acababa Steve, donde se quedaba contemplando por horas aquella imagen como esperando a que su muchacho regresara para buscar respuestas.

Entonces Bucky sólo lo observa, lo mira detalladamente mientras las puertas comienzan a abrirse de par en par y se dejan ver cientos de recuerdos. Juegos de niños, charlas bajo los juegos del parque, caminatas en una ciudad que ya no era la misma, llantos y consuelo, todo mezclado con otras cosas; una presión insoportable en el pecho. Una sensación que detesta y que siempre intentaba contener cuando aparecía en sueños. Pero era inútil, ya que cerraba los ojos y en sueños recordaba, lo recordaba entre sus brazos, recordaba cuando susurraba su nombre y recordaba cientos de sonrisas juntos. Aquello que debía proteger hasta el último día de sus vidas, porque esa era la misión de Bucky.

Un grito agitado intentando salir de sus pensamientos y todos en la galería le miraban extrañados, todos menos Steve que ya no se encontraba ahí.

Cruzó a toda la gente del lugar para salir de ahí, porque la misión había cambiado, ahora solo era recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer encuentro con estos dos, debo decir que la película y la serie de acontecimientos me dejaron sumamente sentimental y nada~ espero que podamos continuar.


End file.
